


Craft

by Agent_24



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_24/pseuds/Agent_24
Summary: Jesse meets a witch in a coffee shop.





	Craft

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so don't expect anything of quality lmfao
> 
> I'm struggling with a commission I've been rewriting for ages so I wrote a couple of drabbles and ended up really liking one of them, so this is mostly going to be episodic chapters that I write when I get writers block. Generally they'll all be very short and not necessarily in any chronological order.

“Ain’t no such thing,” Jesse says easily, after Gabriel asks if he believed in witches. 

“You sound very certain of your answer,” Gabriel says, a faint smile on his face. 

Jesse snorts and sips his coffee. The cafe buzzes with noise, and in the back of his mind he realizes that his date has extended well into the lunch rush. “Well, the way you’re phrasin’ it, I reckon you ain’t talking about religious folk with big fancy gardens.”

“That’s an incredibly loose description of a Wiccan, which isn’t the same.” He pauses, then says, “But witches have herb gardens.” 

Jesse pauses too. “Well yeah, I know, but you asked like you meant-” he waved his hands around, mimicking flying. “You know, broom ridin’, frog-turnin’ witches.” 

Gabriel scratches his beard. It’s a very nice beard, Jesse thinks. He likes how Gabriel’s mustache fluffs at the corners of his mouth. Gabriel says, “Frog turning’s real old school. Got banned sometime in the 1690s, I think. I don’t even know if anyone knows how to anymore.”

Jesse blinks at him over the top of his cup. Gabriel adds, “But witches never rode brooms.” 

“Now, hold on a minute,” Jesse says, putting his cup down and grinning. “You fuckin’ with me? What, you writin’ a book or somethin’? Tryin’ to be J.K. Rowlin’?” 

“Not exactly,” Gabriel says. He looks amused. “I was just curious of what you thought about them.” 

“Odd thing to be curious about, sweetheart,” Jesse muses. 

“Well, I am on a date with a cowboy,” Gabriel teases. 

“Hey now,” Jesse chides. “Make fun all you like, but if you didn’t like the getup I wouldn’t have even scored a first date.” 

“That’s fair,” Gabriel said easily, eyes glittering. “What’s this one now...?”

“Six, I think,” Jesse says, pleased. He grins again. “Why, you gonna ask me to go steady?” 

Gabriel laughs. Jesse loves the sound of it, thinks it’s something he could get used to. He’d do anything, he thinks, if it’d mean Gabriel would laugh. “I was thinking,” Gabriel says, combing fingers through his curls, “that maybe you’d want to stop by my house.” 

Jesse’s brain takes a steep dive to the gutter. “Oh, uh,” he says, flustered. “Your house. Uh...you mean for-” 

“I didn’t mean,” Gabriel says. He sips his coffee, glancing up playfully. “But I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

Jesse coughs, cheeks flushing bright red. “Well, now, I don’t wanna be rushin’ you any.” 

“I’d leave if I felt rushed,” Gabriel says reassuringly. 

“Well then...” Jesse says, scratching the back of his neck. “What’d you have in mind, other’n that?” 

“I just thought it’d be nice to show you my place.” Gabriel shrugs. He drops his gaze for a moment, drumming his fingers on the table, then looks up and says, “I like you.”

Jesse feels terribly flattered, and were he more sophisticated, he might even feel bashful. As it stands, he’s a bit of a hooligan, so he just grins a little wickedly and says, “That so?”

Gabriel’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. Jesse thinks he could get used to that too. “Yeah. I um...” he drums his fingers again, then finishes, “It’s been a while since I’ve gotten very far with dating.” 

“Pretty as you are?” Jesse scoffs. 

Gabriel blushes deeply this time (score!) and says, “I have some inconvenient hobbies.” 

Jesse’s brain is inclined to dip towards the gutter again, though he thinks better of it at the last second. “Inconvenient, how?” he asks curiously. 

Gabriel frowns. “It’s easier to just show you,” he says after a moment. 

Jesse considers that, and figures Gabriel probably isn’t a serial killer, or hopefully isn’t, anyways. “Alright,” he says after a moment. “I’ll come by next time. Got another day off on Wednesday.” 

“I’d like that,” Gabriel says, soft and sincere. 

“Send me your address later then,” Jesse replies, appearing awfully calm for how excited he really is. He tries to imagine what Gabriel’s house looks like, pictures kissing him on his couch. 

“It’s pretty far out in the country,” Gabriel warns.

Jesse grins. “Sounds like my kinda place,” he says. Gabriel chuckles and Jesse melts a little bit, awed at how lucky he is and stunned by how soft Gabriel’s eyes look when he smiles. 


End file.
